The field of the invention is devices for watering Christmas trees.
The following U.S. Patents describe Christmas tree watering devices: U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,993 to Cullen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,009 to Cibor; U.S. Pat. No.5,349,997 to Rial; U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,677 to Rivera; U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,695 to Stellatos; U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,083 to Giangrossi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,381 to Oldenburg Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 380,946 to Peaphon; U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,691 to Frantz; U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,304 to Thomas et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,437 to Evans et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,939 to Swerdlick et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,137 to Foster; U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,677 to McCurry; U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,277 to Pierce et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,838 to Denbigh; U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,516 to Brown; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,926 to Granger. None of these prior art patents show the combination of features disclosed in the present invention.
The invention is a Christmas tree watering apparatus which comprises a funnel, an upspout, two pieces of pipe which form a conduit, and a downspout, with a support stand supporting the conduit. The downspout is positioned into the Christmas tree stand so that water poured into the funnel runs down the conduit into the Christmas tree stand.
An advantage of the invention is that a person can water the Christmas tree without having to crawl under the tree to pour water into the Christmas tree stand.
Another advantage is that, unlike prior art devices, this apparatus does not need to be fastened to the Christmas tree, thus avoiding damage to the tree.
Another advantage is that the apparatus can be easily assembled for use and disassembled for storage.